Why Does he Fight
by Phantom Author TJ
Summary: A oneshot which I might expand on if enough people like it. Lann goes off training but forgets to tell his mercenary partner Evie who then goes on the war path for him. Very slight small hints at LannXEvie
1. Chapter 1

Why does he fight?

AN/ so I was bored and I thought I'd just do some fanfic writing for Vindictus which has become one of my favorite MMO's

Anyway enjoy

Evie walked around Colhen annoyedly, she had been looking for that thrice damned dual-wielding mercenary she called her partner for several hours now and had seen hide nor hair of him anywhere.

"Damn you Lann when I find you hurt," she muttered evilly as she walked to the inn to see if he had shown up yet.

"Excuse me Tieve," she said to the blonde girl. "Is that meat shield of a partner of mine back from where ever he went?" she growled trying and failing to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"No I'm sorry Evie I haven't seen him at all since he left this morning, he didn't even stay for his morning pancakes," she admitted.

Evie shook her head frustrated, Lann not showing up on time was not that uncommon as he was usually out helping Ellis with his training or on an assignment, but if she had to find him in the morning she could have usually counted on him being at the inn shoveling as many pancakes into his mouth as inhumanly possible.

Honestly who took pride in being able to shove 4 whole pancakes into their mouths at one time?

"Lann I think I heard him say he was going to train in the perilous ruins today," said a voice behind her.

Turning she saw the strange traveler standing on a table, the majority of his face hidden by the hood he wore, but she could still see him smiling at her.

"He went to the ruins by himself?" she muttered, why would he go there?

The traveler nodded. "He was muttering something about getting stronger, what he meant I confess eludes me," he said giving a small shrug before leaping off the table and walking up to his room.

"Lann," Evie whispered as she turned and ran towards the docks.

Lann was taking deep hard breaths as he collapsed to the ground. He had been out here training for hours now, his new twin spears lying next to him, the ground littered with the wreckage of dozens of destroyed training dummies. He had been planning this training day for a while now and had been slowly gathering enough training dummies to be able to practice out here in solitude.

Though he couldn't explain the strange chills and feelings of someone walking over his grave that he had been getting all day.

Sitting up reached up and popped his neck before wiping his jet black hair from his red eyes. He then stood up and picked up his spears, sliding them into their sheaths he walked towards the pile of dummies remaining and began to set them up for another round of training when he heard it, the roar of several Gnolls from the ruins to his right. Frowning he glanced in that direction confused, that was the spot where he had docked his boat, being that it was the only way to get to this particular part of the ruins. He had carefully snuck past them in the early morning whilst they had still be asleep so that he could get to this courtyard to train.

He fell back slightly as there was a huge explosion from the same direction and he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"**LANN!**" roared the unmistakable voice of his magic-loving-scyth-wielding partner.

"Oh shi-,"

**BOOM!**

Lann blinked at where a wall used to be, dropping immediately into a fighting stance as he drew his spears as several Gnolls came running at him before quickly hiding behind him.

"Wait what the-"

"LAANNN," Evie roared coming through the hole.

Turning to face the scared Gnolls behind him, he shot them a look that promised when he killed them it would be in the most torturous way possible, which caused them to run from him. (As he was known among the Gnolls as He-Who-commits-Gnoll-genocide) Turning back to his partner Lann tried to give her a sheepish smile and winched as she just glared him down.

"Ah hey there Evie I uh see you found my ….ah …. training….. ground….." he trailed off at her vicious gaze and was beginning to wonder if he might seek refuse among the Gnolls.

"Lann why didn't you tell me you were going to be training. All. Freaking. Day. Long?" she growled out. Lann looked at her then slowly turned away muttering something she couldn't hear.

"What was that?" she asked, using her magic to levitate him and make him hang infront of her so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"I didn't want you to know," he grumbled. He was suddenly reacquainted with the law of gravity as Evie dropped him to the ground. Muttering under his breath he rubbed his jaw and looked up at Evie who was staring at him as though he had grown a second head.

"You… You didn't want me to know?" she asked, causing him to wince slightly at the look of betrayal of her face.

"Well, yeah kinda see I needed to be able to train in solitude and your always interrupting it whenever I train in town so-," he was cut off as Evie kicked him in the face from his still half-kneeling position. When he had shaken the stars from his eyes he looked up to see Evie's retreating back through the hole from earlier.

Shaking his head confused he glanced at his training dummies for a second considering just resuming his training but found he no longer had the desire to go at it again. Having been sitting for so long that his muscles were starting to cramp slightly he stood and picked up his spears. Pausing when he heard growls from behind him he turned to see the small pack of brown furred Gnolls watching him from around the courner.

Sighing he just shook his head and turned to them dropping into his fighting stance before charging them.

After all Evie could wait.

Authors Note/ okay so I do have more planned out for this but I figured I'd only start it as a oneshot.

If it isn't very good it's cause I went and wrote this all in one go.

Oh and if anyone wants to party up with me game side my character name is 'HunterC' –that is a story longer than this one here.

Anyway tell me what you thought by pressing the Review button bellow.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Why does he fight?

Part 2

Alright you people wanted more, I give you more!

Sorry it took so long to get this out but I've been busy with college and other things so yeah.

I'm also thinking of starting up my 'now this is a crisis' story again so I'll be working on both for a while.

Fiona glanced outside the inn worriedly as the sun dipped past the far mountains. It had been hours since Evie had returned from the ruins after looking for Lann, looking rather pleased with herself despite the lack of their dual-wielding friend accompanying her. Currently she and Karok where having a bet on whether she had finally lost it and killed him.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked a sopping wet Lann who looked rather annoyed, and shot her a look that made her decide quickly to cooperate with whatever he had in mind for the mage of the team.

"Hey Lann, finally back huh?" Karok asked as he noticed Lann had returned. "So what did she do to you, freeze you in ice?"

"She blew up, my ship." He said in a deadly calm voice, which caused both his friends to winch as they realized why he was all wet.

"Whatever you do just don't kill her or you'll make Tieve cry….again," Fiona warned as Lann marched up the stairs towards Evie's room.

"Yeah, right; I'll remember that," he muttered as he marched up the stairs.

Karok and Fiona just stared at the spot he'd been before looking at each other again.

"Five hundred say's he kills her," Karok said.

"I say that they'll end up sleeping together," Fiona said

"Deal,"

Evie, who had no idea that her immediate doom was standing outside her door, was currently reading from a laugh book of spells that lay on her legs, or at least it looked like she was. Reading the same line over and over again really didn't count. Suddenly the door to her room banged open causing her to jump several feet in the air before realizing that it was a very wet, very annoyed looking Lann.

"Wow you got here way faster than I thought you would, you asshole," she commented a huge grin on her face.

"You blew up my freaking boat!" Lann roared before leaping towards her. Evie quickly dove off her bed and made for the door in a desperate attempt to find sanctuary in having witnesses for her death, only to feel Lann grab her leg and send her to the ground before throwing her back onto the bed.

"Ow that hurt you prick," she wined rubbing her soar face.

"Oh yeah? Ever had to swim through hard currents in heavy armor after a stupid fire mage decides to randomly blow up your ship?" he asked, glaring at her.

"I didn't just randomly blow it up I blew it up for a good reason," she countered.

"Oh really?" Lann asked throwing his arms into the air. "And what pray tell reason was that!"

"To, to teach you a lesson," she said now trying to avoid answering and letting him see how her cheeks were turning pink.

"Oh? AND WHAT WAS THAT!" he roared in frustration.

"To not scare me like that!" she yelled back before covering her mouth her whole face a nice strawberry red. This actually brought a momentary halt to Lann's thought process as he tried to make sense of that statement.

"I uh, hmmm in what way did I scare you?" he asked calmly.

"Well you just up and disappeared without telling me anything so, I uh was worried you'd gone and done something stupid," she explained nervously.

"I told the captain, he knew right where I was, hell he even suggested it as a good idea," he said eyes widening as a look horrified realization crossed his partners face.

"You… You didn't even think to ask the captain… did you?" he deadpanned.

"Ah eh hehehe, no," she admitted sadly. Sighing Lann raised a hand to his eyes and began to rub them exasperatedly.

"This is why I think it's a bad idea for you to be swinging around a scythe, you're way too scatterbrained," Lann said groaning and shaking his head.

"Oh shut up, least I'm not a training upset nutcase!" she countered. Lann slowly looked her in the eye, as if trying to decide if she was worth making a retort to.

"Do you know why I train and fight so hard?" he asked. Evie opened her mouth but paused, and thought about it, honestly as good as a team as the four of them were of all of them they knew the least about Lann's past or where he'd come from.

"When I was ten my village was attacked by fomors, my whole village was burned to the ground, my family murdered," his eyes filled briefly with pain as the memory flashed through him before being replaced with rage. "I wasn't able to save them, I wasn't strong enough, that's why I train and fight so hard so that I never have to see someone precious to me be hurt."

Evie just sat there mouth open, unaware of the fact that she had started crying. He'd lost everything? It made sense, when Lann had first arrived he'd been so cold to all of them, the only person he'd shown any respect was the captain. It wasn't until they started doing missions together that he had started to open up to anyone at all. Silently he turned and walked out of the room and briefly to the top of the stairs where he glared briefly at Karok and Fiona.

"I'm going to bed in my room now, so both of you lost the bet," he growled before marching up the stairs and to his room where he slammed the door.

Karok and Fiona looked at each other then sighed and turned to the hooded stranger and handed over their money.

Guy knew Lann better than they did!

**Gongondemon6: ** thanks for the review and yeah I know grammar isn't my best thing so there will always be some grammatical errors in my stories since I don't have a beta or anyone to proof who is good at editing.

**Lucifella: **Thanks for the review, as you can see I am expanding and if you can guess who Lann's precious person is you'll get a internet cookie!

**Her head in the clouds: **yeah my 'one-shot' fanfic is actually pretty good honestly I didn't think anyone would read it.

**Crowlet: **it's the typical relationship where they care for each other but a too stubborn to just come out and say it

Any way thanks for reading and expect Part 3 as soon as its done!


End file.
